The Mechanics
by Seaneta
Summary: Bruce attempts to analyze his situation. Slash. Drabble. Bats/Joker Established Relationship(?)


**The Mechanics.**

_Disclaimer and Warning_: Property of Warner Bros, DC Comics, Christopher Nolan, Legendary Films. This is slash fanfiction.

_Summary:_ Bruce attempts to analyze his situation. Slash. Drabble. Bats/Joker Established Relationship(?)

"You know," The older gentleman stood in the doorway of the meeting room and soon made his way over to the seated male. Wayne seemed to be making a habit of staying much later after a conference was over. "I like this view as much as the next guy, but I think it would get dull after the first few months."

He turned around in the chair, away from the large windows. "It's alright, Lucius. I already have Alfred worrying after me, I don't need you to as well." The billionaire gave a smile as extra reassurance but Lucius noticed it didn't reach his eyes. They never do.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _worried_," the man smiled back, "I know young billionaires like yourself are always so busy that a little peace and quiet does the mind some good." A pause passed between the two men. "_Is_ it doing you some good?"

The brunet looked at him, then regarded the city once more. Lucius was always a little less understanding than his butler, but perhaps that was because he didn't raise him since he was eight. "Yes," he sighed, "it's doing my mind some good."

"Good to hear," he answered and began to walk away. "if the view stops working for you, there's another conference room down the hall."

He heard the door shut behind him.

Ever since the Joker and him began their…arrangement, Bruce was thinking a lot when alone. Having any sort of relationship with a mass murdering madman was unspeakable enough, but actually experiencing _happiness _from it? The remarks they make to each other while fucking in a dirty warehouse or an abandoned building helps Bruce to pretend they hate each other and that he's being forced to do this, but it's not enough. Sometimes he even pretends the Joker has a gun to his head as he lets the clown lick his neck and dominate him. The worse part of it all, the part that makes him hear a deafening white noise, is the fact the Joker plays along because he understands Bruce is struggling.

It's pathetic, Wayne always thinks, but with the Joker knowing both of his identities, he's the only lover Bruce ever had that understands his need for a rough session. He loves the anger, the smell of his greasepaint, how they hit each other and scratch and bite and draw blood. But in order to enjoy their romps, Wayne has to completely disconnect himself. No thoughts of Alfred's disapproving face. His parent's condemnation. Rachel's scowling. But then, during the climax of it all, disconnecting himself proves futile. Afterwards the Joker says it, always something like "why can't you let yourself be happy?" And then the billionaire's eyes redden , or the rage comes. Either way, the clown tries to make it easier for him. And he only becomes more conflicted. Wayne leaves before the Joker can attempt to comfort in his own way. It would only make it worse.

Days go by, and sometimes Bruce forgets to eat or sleep. Or he's too distracted to properly make his nightly runs. Occasionally, Bruce sees him disguised as somebody normal in the playboy's life. His barber.* A valet at his city penthouse. A random board member. The list goes on. They both might exchange a few words. They pretend to be normal. Wayne understands the Joker finds any way to be all aspects of his life; Batman's and Bruce's. And The Joker knows Wayne likes it. And he understands this. Pretending they're ordinary, like in some other universe where they _could_ be a normal couple on the streets.

A sudden roar of thunder crashed through the darkening skies.

Why can't you let yourself be happy?

Bruce combed his fingers through his hair in frustration, then pinched his nose. "Am I just finally going crazy?" He whispered to himself, hearing his voice hitch.

"Probably." a voice drawled, "you make the most _darling_ facial expressions, sweetheart."

Thank you for reading and review if you'd like.

* - I've never read a comic or watched an episode where Alfred cuts Bruce's hair, although he does cut one of the Robin's hair. I like to think Bruce would go to a very fancy and classy barber shop somewhere in Gotham City.


End file.
